


In Winter

by TheColorBlue



Series: Frozen Heart [6]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorBlue/pseuds/TheColorBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olaf doesn't exactly have the ordinary kind of family, and also it's Elsa's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Winter

Technically, Elsa was Olaf’s Mama, a fact that he tended only to remind her of on very special occasions; like on her birthday, and all of them were sitting around the dining table for the queen’s birthday breakfast.

“I’m going to give my Mom the best birthday present ever!” Olaf announced, and then Anna spat juice all over her pancakes, and then Kristoff had to pat her on the back, hard, and Elsa just got this look her face and said, “Well thank you, Olaf.”

Olaf beamed. 

It was January, or else Olaf would have gotten his mom a bouquet of beautiful flowers. 

Instead, for her birthday he went outside and rolled balls of snow and made happy snow bunnies and bears waving at her from where she should see them from her bedroom window, whenever she was up there, and she seemed to like that. 

Olaf also had a big brother up on the northern mountain. Marshmallow took care of Elsa’s ice palace when she wasn’t up there, which was most of the time. Whenever the gang of them went up to the ice palace, Elsa tended to take them. She didn’t have time to be traipsing through the woods, and with ice forming a free-ranging rail in front of them, and a winter wind blasting them forward, Elsa could get them up the mountain in about an hour, as opposed to a day. She liked to go _fast_. Everyone loved it, even Sven, who rode in the sled too. 

Also, after Elsa fixed Marshmallow’s leg and told him not to throw people around anymore, Marshmallow seemed to mellow out, a little. Also, the fact that Elsa had made him his own collection of ice crowns and tiaras seemed to make him happy.

In January, Elsa looked up at the chandelier in the ceiling of the ice palace (she’d put in a new one) and then added banners of icicles and snowflake patterned out like lace. Kristoff kept going around and looking like he was going to tear up at every little thing, and it was Anna’s turn to pat him on the back. Olaf and his little (big) brother Marshmallow played with the little ice figurines that Elsa had made for them. She made a cat out of snow too, to keep Marshmallow company, and the cat was chewing on the ice figurine that might have had a passing resemblance to a certain prince of the southern isles. 

At the end of the day, when they got back to Arendelle, Kristoff lit a big fire in the fireplace, and they sat around drinking hot chocolate. Well, most of them. Sven wasn’t a fan of hot chocolate, and Olaf just like to watch it steam; and then when the hot chocolate had cooled down, he’d stick it back over the fireplace to warm up, and then watch it steam all over again. 

It wasn’t like he had a morbid fascination with fire or anything. He just really did love fire, and he really did love heat, he just knew he couldn’t stick around too close to it for too long, or stick his fingers in the flames. _Everything_ was pretty, or pretty great really, when you just enjoyed them for what they were. Olaf really loved fire, and light, and also warm hugs, and also being with his family and brother and Mother who still kept looking embarrassed whenever he said it, so mostly he just said it in his heart.

Olaf loved his mama. 

He loved his mama, and his mom loved hot chocolate, and when he was done watching his chocolate steam up again, he gave it to his mom to enjoy. She seemed to like it very much, and Olaf was happy.


End file.
